A New Year
by Ash-Mesteno
Summary: Slightly late one-shot celebrating New Year. Madoka has arranged a New Year's party, and everyone is invited. Literally. With so many people, what chaos will be caused? Read to find out. Happy New Year, by the way.


**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Well, I suppose it's somewhat of a _belated_ Happy New Year... Oh well. Please try to enjoy this New Year one-shot!**

 **Me no own MFB. Nevah Evah.**

* * *

The old Bey Coliseum had never seen such bustle before. Long gone were the years when ancient and powerful bladers used to battle here.

But this was a _New_ Year.

Lining the walls of the ancient bey-stadium like birds on a wire, the sound of bladers' chattering voices were not unalike to the sound of a flock of birds. Some sat in pairs whilst other stood alone. Some were huddled in a group- and some hurriedly strode up, down and around the stadium, carrying out Madoka's orders to decorate the entire area.

"Teru, would you help Sora and Da Shan tie ribbons on the seats?" The blond bowed gracefully.

"Benkei, Hyoma, how is the food cooking?!"

Hyoma stuck his thumb up. "That cake recipe you gave me sure is great!"

"Thank you. Benkei, don't burn the burgers!"

"Ohmigod, don't you dare do that, Benkei! How will we survive without our burgers?!" Gingka and Massamune had horrified expressions on their faces, soon to be put to normal by Madoka's infamous glare.

"Ryutaro, keep the confetti and rose petals ready to be scattered!" By and by, Madoka kept everyone scurrying around, determined to make the first party of the year a success.

But we shall now move on to much more interesting matters. While Madoka had _almost_ everyone busy, the Legendary Bladers were sitting together, each discussing an interesting topic (interesting to them, at least!) with their fellows.

Dynamis and Yuki were, calmly yet complexly, having a talk on their different methods of interpreting star patterns. Tithi and Aguma were wondering how their ancestors must have lived, and Kenta was busy staring, dumbfounded at Ryuga's sudden, unexplained and unexpected appearance. It seemed as if there was something _very_ interesting about Ryuga that Kenta saw… the world shall never know.

King was huddled with Gingka and Massamune, discussing the divinity of burgers, while Chris, Zeo, and Toby covered their faces with their hands.

"Out of all the Legendary Bladers, I'll be the first to eat a burger this year!" King puffed up his chest like a Pouter pigeon, his index finger slicing the air. "And that's because I'm number one at _everything_ I do!"

Ticked off to the extent of gaining a tick-mark, Massamune growled, "Oh, you wish! I'll be the first blader in the _world_ to eat a burger! _I_ am the number one blader, and that's final!"

Scoffing, Gingka smirked at his comrades. "Well, _I'll_ be the first human to set the record of eating fifty-eight burgers a minute!" He added a "Hah!" to emphasis his point.

While they bickered relentlessly, a figure in a green cloak stripped a table of its burgers. Burgers that the bladers had been planning to eat after their argument. " _Cra-a-a-bby_..."

Startled by the sudden sound, the boys quieted down and looked around. "Hey! All the burgers are gone! _Now_ how will we become number one at burger-eating?!"

Madoka's face turned red. "BE QUIET ALL OF YOU AND HELP WITH THE DECORATIONS! STOP SQUABBLING FOR ONCE!"

After her tremendous outburst, everyone sighed in relief. Someone called out, "The decorations are done!"

Immediately, Madoka returned to normal, and smiled a smile which, in Massamune's opinion was too sweet and innocent to be on the face of such a _monster_.

"That great! Now we can take the picture!" the bey-mechanic ran off to get something, returning with a camera on its stand. Where she got it from was a total mystery. "Everyone, assemble!"

Nervously following that barked out command, everyone _assembled_. It is at this time, dear reader, that I shall tell you in more detail who was there. Everyone was there. Yes, everyone– even Reiji and Damian were there, converted to a better cause. And Ryuga –as mentioned earlier–, was standing with his back to the crowd, still no explanation to his being there. Kenta was still gawking at him, by the way. Of course, Doji, Pluto, Rago and the rest of their followers weren't there, because– well, you know

They died.

Oka-ay, so maybe not _all_ of them died, but they would most probably be in big trouble if they'd shown up. That was probably why they weren't there.

MOVING ON– where were we? Oh yes, we were at the picture-taking moment.

Madoka had _assembled_ everyone, and Gingka was the one granted the glorious task, to click the glorious shutter/timer thingabob button thingee on the camera.

"Before I click this shutter/timer thingabob button thingee," Gingka said, very efficiently creating this sentence from words of his _own selection_. "I'd like to tell you all something very important, so listen up!" –a groan could be heard, and even Ryuga looked annoyed at the fact that one of Gingka's speeches were starting– "Today is the beginning of a New Year. A day on which we can start anew and be reborn. Where we forget old grudges, make our enemies our friends, and strengthen our bonds with our rivals. But it's not only on New Year's day on which we can start again!" –Gingka eyed each and every person there who he knew best. Kyoya, Kenta, Massamune and Ryuga, just to name a few– " _Every_ day is full of opportunities to renew ourselves!"

And now, dear reader, our high-pitched, plaster-nosed speech-giver must now run quickly to _assembled_ crowd of bladers, for he has clicked the glorious shutter/timer… button on the camera, and the timer ticks down…

 _Tick…_

 _Tick,_

 _Click,_

 _Click…_

 _Tick!_

And, at the last moment, our protagonist jumps up high, right in the middle of the _assembled_ bladers, his friends fanning out on either side.

 _KAWcheek!_

As the final tick goes off, our spirit-filled friends shout out a phrase. The sound cannot be heard in the picture, but the words are written clearly across their mouths and faces.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" And they mean it.

* * *

 **How was it? ConCrit is totally welcome in the reviews! I have no idea where that last tense-change part came from. I think my writing's improved a bit.**

 **Ryuga:... at least it's readable. When are you updating TTCO?**

 **Tomorrow. Ooh, does that mean you like it?!**

 **Ryuga: Tch, no! It's just the epic entrances you give me, that's all. It needs some serious rewriting, kiddo.**

 **Princess (remember her?): I wonder why Tatsuya took all the burgers... did _he_ want to become the number one burger-eater?**

 **That may be so... whoo, this A/N is getting long, so- toodles, everybody! Don't forget to review!**

 **Tatsuya: _Crabbyy..._ *goes on to become the next number one burger-eater in the world and gain tons of gold medals* _Hehehe..._ **


End file.
